Allentines Day
by kishigo 4eva
Summary: valentines day is tomorrow and allen and lavi don't have a valentine yet. wrent looking for a valentine and everyone got their's ecept for one person... my first DGM fic. i suck at summary's


**Allentines day**

**kishigo note: I can't believe it, I just typed it up and posted it ASAP. I couldn't wait. And yeah, I know it's after Valentine's, but my internet wasn't working so I couldn't post it in time. Btw I'm not familiar with DGM so don't kill me if it sucks.**

"Hey Allen, who's your valentine?" Lavi curiously asked.

"Eh, no one I guess. I haven't really thought of it," he replied.

"But Valentine's Day is tomorrow! You gotta get one soon or you'd be lonely," Lavi exclaimed.

"Nah, it's not my kind of thing," he lied. He had someone in mind to be his Valentine but he was too shy to ask her. "What about you Lavi, who's your Valentine?"

"Um…no one. I'm not into it either," Lavi also lied. He wanted this one special person to be his Valentine, but he wasn't sure if she was into him.

"C'mon, how bout I help you get a valentine before tomorrow?" Allen proposed.

"If you help me get one then you have to find yourself a girl to be your valentine as well, deal?" Lavi said.

"It won't be a problem because for almost every Valentine's I help you guys find the perfect match, so okay, deal." They shook hands and went out in search of that one perfect girl.

They spotted Miranda and decided to try her. Neither of them was really interested in her, but they were desperate.

"Hey Miranda!" Allen hollered.

"Sup guys?" she asked.

"We were wondering if you had plans for tomorrow," Allen asked.

"Tomorrow, its Valentines day right?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it is," Lavi replied.

"Well, there is this guy I like and I want him to be mine, but I don't know how to ask. Could you help me?" Miranda asked.

"Hmm…interesting. What do you think Lavi, you up for the challenge?"

"What about the thing we're looking for?"

"Ah, we've got plenty of time to search," Allen said as he grabbed Miranda's arm and walked away.

"So Miranda, who is this guy?" Allen queried.

"Don't laugh okay," she said with a serious face.

"Okay I promise," Allen replied.

"Lavi, you have to promise not to laugh too," Miranda stated.

"Alright, I promise not to laugh," Lavi said. He was a bit curious to know who this guy was.

"It's Kanda," Miranda stated.

"Tough guy to warm up to, but I think we could work with this, right Lavi," Allen said.

"I guess we could try," Lavi replied.

The three of them went off to find Kanda. Allen began to coach Miranda.

"Before you go win his heart, tell me, do you love him?" Allen asked.

"Hai!" Miranda said as she nodded.

"Hmm… read this and tell me what you think," Allen said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Ten signs when you love someone?" puzzled Miranda said as she began to read.

**_10 Signs when you love someone_**_****_

**_TEN: _**_**  
**_**_You feel shy whenever they're around._**_****_

**_NINE: _**_**  
**_**_You smile when you hear their voice._**_****_

**_EIGHT: _**_**  
**_**_When you look at them, you can't see_**_**  
**_**_the other people around you, you just_**_**  
**_**_see him/her._**_****_

**_SIX: _**_**  
**_**_They're all you think about._**_****_

**_FIVE: _**_**  
**_**_You realize you're always smiling when_**_**  
**_**_you're looking at them._**_****_

**_FOUR: _**_**  
**_**_You would do anything for them, just_**_**  
**_**_to see them._**_****_

**_THREE: _**_**  
**_**_While reading this, there was one_**_**  
**_**_person on your mind this whole time._**_****_

**_TWO: _**_**  
**_**_You were so busy thinking about that_**_**  
**_**_person, you didn't notice number seven_**_**  
**_**_was missing_**_****_

**_ONE: _**_**  
**_**_You just looked back to check & you are_**_**  
**_**_now silently laughing at yourself._**_**  
**_

"Wow Allen, this entire thing is true. Kanda was on my mind throughout it, I really didn't notice seven was missing and I was silently laughing at myself," Miranda stated.

"Then you're ready," Allen said. He pulled out another piece of paper and gave Miranda to read. He then said, "Follow the dialogue on it and you'd be fine. Ignore the other stuff on the page and remember, don't aggravate Kanda, you know, in case he hits you. Just edit it if you can."

"I'm not sure if I could do this," Miranda said.

"Don't worry, you'd do fine. Plus, if anything goes wrong Lavi and I would be in those bushes over there. Sayonara Miranda-chan, good luck," Allen yelled as he grabbed Lavi and they jumped in the bushes.

"You really think this would work?" Lavi inquired.

"It always does, trust me," Allen proudly stated.

Miranda approached Kanda, tapped his shoulder and began talking.

"Konnichiwa Yu-chan!"

"Don't call me Yu-chan, just Kanda," he replied, a bit annoyed at the name.

"Gomen-nasai," Miranda apologized. She put on a sad face so Kanda would ask her 'what's wrong'. It worked, just as the paper said.

"Are you okay?" Kanda asked.

"Um…well… I just like him _so_ much," she said.

"Then tell him, not me," Kanda told her.

"I can't. I'm not sure if he'd like me in return," she continued.

"Only one way to find out, tell him, not me."

"He's not gonna like me, no one does."

"I'm sure somebody on this planet likes you."

"You don't Kanda," Miranda said, looking a little sad cause the paper said for her to.

"I do like you, you're a great person," Kanda said. It hurt him to say such nice words.

"Really you do?" Miranda said as her face lit up.

'She's killing me Kami, she's having me compliment her,' Kanda thought. He then said, "Hai, I do."

"Aw, I like you to," excited Miranda said.

"Yeah, whatever. So are you going to tell him now?" 'And leave me alone,' he said in his mind.

"I just did," she said.

"Uh huh. So what do you want from me?" annoyed Kanda said. He just wanted to be alone but Miranda popped up, so he desperately tried to get rid of her.

"Could you be my Valentine?" Miranda said in a sexy/innocent tone and expression since the paper said for her to.

"If I say yes, would you leave me alone?"

"If you say yes then we'd have to be together tomorrow… but I'd leave now."

"Okay, I say yes, you go now, we spend most of the day together tomorrow, and then you leave me alone again, right?" Kanda said, hoping she'd agree and leave.

"Sure, I like that deal, kind of."

"Then my answer is Hai. Now, sayonara Miranda," Kanda said.

"Yay!" she screamed with joy. She then hugged him tightly.

'Kami, this girl has 3 seconds to let go before I kill her,' Kanda said in his mind.

"Sayonara Yu-chan!" Miranda said as she ran off to tell Allen and Lavi.

'Arigato Kami, she's gone,' Kanda said.

"Allen, Lavi, he said yes!" she squealed.

"That's great," Lavi said

"I know! Domo arigato Allen! Well I'm going to get him a gift and pick out something for tomorrow. Sayonara guys!" Miranda yelled while running off.

"So, are we gonna search for a girl now?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

They went off in search of another girl who could be their potential valentine. It took a while but then they spotted Leena Lee speaking to Miranda.

"There they are," Miranda said as she pointed to Allen and Lavi.

"You were expecting us?" Allen asked while he and Lavi approached the girls.

"No, not really," Leena Lee said.

"So sup girls?" Lavi asked. He was excited, the girl of his dreams was right there in front him, and he wanted to ask her to be his valentine, but wasn't sure how to.

"I heard you guys helped Miranda get a valentine," Leena Lee said.

"Yeah we did, but mostly Allen," Lavi replied.

"Hey, you know what your names mean?" Leena Lee said while reading the paper Miranda gave her in a way they won't notice.

"Err, no," they both replied.

"Well, lemme tell you: Allen-

A: Easy to fall in love with

L: doesn't give a crap

L: doesn't give a crap… well I guess you don't give a crap twice as much

E: Can kick your ass

N: Is really sweet, to me, it's true" she added. "Lavi-

L: doesn't give a crap

A: Easy to fall in love with

V : Not judgmental

I: Has beautiful eyes, also true to me."

Allen knew what was going on, so he was excited to see what would happen next.

"You know which letter matters the most to me?" Leena Lee asked.

"Nope, we don't," the two guys said.

"The first. Hmm…A: easy to fall in love with, or L: doesn't give a crap. I like 'A' better," Leena Lee said.

"But I'm not like the letter L's meaning, I do care about stuff," worried Lavi said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll re-think this," Leena Lee stated. "Okay done thinking. Allen, I have a question."

"Sure, no problem," he replied.

"Allen, would you be my Valentine?" she asked.

"Hai!" he exclaimed. It happened. The girl of Allen's dream asked him to be her Valentine.

"Great!" she said.

"How do you do it Allen? You got two girls to get the guy of their dreams to say 'yes' to being their valentine the day before Valentines Day," Miranda said.

"Just call me cupid," he proudly responded.

Leena Lee then saw Lavi's spirit crushed a little bit. Actually she noticed it when she asked Allen to be her Valentine and he said hai. Leena Lee felt bad so she asked, "What's wrong Lavi?"

"Well…I just like her _so_ much," He replied…


End file.
